


Long Drives, and Teenage Rebellion.

by Artsy_Lad



Series: IronFam & Chaotic Science Squad shenanigins [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Hanging Out, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Rule Breaking, Teen Crush, Teenage Rebellion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_Lad/pseuds/Artsy_Lad
Summary: Peter attends another Gala with his dad, he's not having that much fun. He spot's Harry hanging out at the same event and hangs out with him but there's not much they can do at a gala. Harry is quick to offer a cure to his boredom and he saw no harm in it..I mean, a little rebellion is good for the soul, right? What's the worst that could happen?





	Long Drives, and Teenage Rebellion.

Peter normally liked going to Gala’s with his dad. Most of the time they were fun and he got to meet a lot of new people. Most of them were rich or famous people who owned big brand companies but he didn’t mind. Sometimes he felt a little intimidated being surrounded by big name adults and sometimes he felt like he wasn’t good enough to be in their presence. Peter will admit he’s never had the highest of self-confidence, it didn’t help when getting bullied every day, but hey that’s life. Peter always felt a little insignificant around his peers, and being surrounded by powerful people did not help in the slightest. He felt small when he when he went to his first gala, like he didn’t belong. Luckily, Tony quickly pushed the thought out of his head and took him out to get ice cream whenever he was feeling a tad insecure being with the big leagues. Being invited to another gala wasn’t uncommon and thought it would be fun since Harry would be there with his dad, but he was sorely mistaken. 

It was basically a bunch of adults talking over boring stuff that Peter wasn’t interested. He wished he had declined along with Harley and stayed home. Harley was texting him dumb stuff, mainly telling him ‘I told you so’ and saying how tragic his situation was. He was sitting down at table near the back while his parents conversed with some investors. He was rearranging the forks and looking at them before dropping them back in place with a sigh. He leaned back in his chair, letting his head hang back, closing his eyes. His leg started bouncing up and down as restless energy started to warm itself under his skin. He was beyond bored out of his mind, trying to calm his nerves, he wanted to climb so bad. Ever since the spider bite, Peter had a hard time just sitting still, he always felt restless whenever he stuck to the ground too long. He always felt better whenever he was on the walls or ceiling and he hated being still nowadays. Being still for too long made his skin crawl, his body was too energized to stay still for too long.

He bounced his leg, trying his best to drown out all the voices and heartbeats are him. Everything mingled together and sounded muddled around, like he was dunked underwater. He was too focused on drowning out the noise to notice Harry sitting down in a chair next to him. Normally his spider sense would alert him but since Harry wasn’t a threat, it paid him no mind. Which is why he startled and yelped when he felt someone poking his side.

Harry watched with amusement filling his eyes as he watched him flounder in his chair. He smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, grounding him. Once Peter was sure he wasn’t about to tumble out of his seat, he playfully glared at him without any heat behind it. He quickly let up and grinned at him, scouting his chair forward. “Hey Harry, I didn’t know you were here.” He hadn’t even seen Norman at the gala since he got here, he must’ve come late. Harry shrugged a bit, leaning back in his chair. “Yeah, me and my dad got here a little later than normal. There was a problem in one of the labs that required his assistance.” Peter nodded, recalling all the times he had to fix problems in the labs. He normally had to lend a helping hand around the labs, since he was his dad's personal intern and sometimes Tony would be too busy, not that he minded.

“Well it’s good to see you!”

“Same to you, Parker.”

“Enjoying the party?”

“As if, these events are so overdone sometimes. When I take over Oscorp, don’t tell my dad this, but I am so not going to these and just doing invest meetings and gaining interests by donating to Charities. At least then I’d have more time and wouldn’t bored out of my mind so bad I can’t even focus on a conversation with these geezers.”

Peter snorted. “Your secret is safe with me. And you got the boredom thing right though.”

Peter fidgeted in his seat, his smiling dying down as he felt his boredom come back at full force. He starts tapping his fingers on the table as his leg starts bouncing again. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair as the itching under his skin to just move grew stronger. He really hated getting bit by that stupid spider, pretending he was normal always sucked. He found out he had acquired more spidery instincts and tendencies the hard way. He tried his hardest to hide all the urges he had and ended up stresses himself out and having a super intense sensory overload. Dr. Banner from there instituted he stop refusing his instincts before he hurts himself. Dad reassured him that none of the avengers would judge him for it, and he was right, they never did.

Harry watches as his resolution falls apart and tilts his head for a moment, before he cracks another grin and stands. Peter watches as he puts one hand on the table and leans over, offering one of his hands to Peter. Peter looks at in confusion, stopping his leg bouncing.

“What are you doing?”

“Helping your obvious boredom. Let’s ditch the gala.”

Peter’s eyes go wide as he looks up at Harry in disbelief. Harry looks at his surprised face and huffs softly with an amused eye roll. “What, afraid to break some rules? The Peter Parker I knew wasn’t _ this _ much of a goodie two shoes.” He teases. Peter feels his face heat up as he grins at the comfort of talking to Harry again. He crosses his arms and glares with no real heat. “I was never a goodie two shoes.”

“Yeah, sure. And I’m not rich.” He muses. “Come on Pete, a little rebellion is good for the soul. Plus, my arm is gettin’ tired” He egged, waving his arm for drastic measures. Peter looked at it for a minute then turned to his dad who was talking to a few business investors. He seemed to be pretty interested in his conversations, and he probably wouldn’t notice if he left for a little bit. Harry notices and follows his gaze and nudges him. “He won’t notice and hey it’s my idea.” He reassures, pleading. He thinks for a minute, watching how enraptured in his conversation and makes his choice. He hadn’t seen Harry in so long, sue him if he wanted to hang out. He turned back to Harry and took his hand with a smirk. “Let’s break the rules then.”

He grinned and intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand before pulling him up. He let Harry pull him up and start guiding him away from the gala towards the exit. Peter shuddered at the feeling, smiling at some sort of contact he’s received in hours. He knew he was probably blushing but brushed it aside as he followed. “By the way, you’re not taking the full blame, I agreed to this.” Harry rolls his eyes, but nods, knowing better than to argue. The Parkers are very stubborn people to mess with so it’s best to just roll with the punches. Harry tried to act as if they were just walking around hand in hand, but apparently, he wasn’t so inconspicuous cause his father walked over pretty quickly. Peter tensed thinking that they’ve been caught already but relaxed as Harry squeezed his hand. He stopped in front of them, gave their hands one glance and looked back up at them. 

“Where are you two going?” 

“Don’t mind us father, I’m just showing Peter around. It’s his first time here after all.” Harry explained, lying smoothly. Peter watched, giving Norman a shy smile. He hummed and nodded, looking over at a table of investors. He turned back to them and smiled tightly, something knowing in his eyes as he addressed them. “Okay, you two have fun and stay out of trouble.” He instructed, showing his approval of their identical nods with another tight smile. Harry responded with “Don’t worry father, we will.” The same time Peter responded with. “Of course, Mr. Osborn.” He nodded and left them by and they quickly scurried away.

They grinned at each other as they quickly walked away, giggling like little children who snuck cookies out of the jar. Once they were in the clear, Peter turned to Harry with a confused look. “How in the heck are we going to get out of here and be _ rebellious? _” He asked, his tone getting jokey at the end. Harry turned to him with a smug grin and pulled a pair of car keys out of thin air. “My dad has multiple cars, he won’t notice. I’ll call a limo for the guy who drove me here.”

“Did you ride here separately from your dad?” Harry nodded, putting the keys away. “Yeah, after the problem with the interns got worse, he just told me to go without him and he’d show up later.” He shrugged, acting like he didn’t care. Peter knew he did but didn’t comment on it, feeling a little bad for him. He simply nodded in understanding, shivering as they stepped into the cold night air. Harry let go of his hand to go talk with his chauffeur, leaving Peter to his own thoughts. Peter tried not to frown at the loss of warmth at his side.

He tapped his fingers on his wrist as he looked up at the night sky, enjoying the sight of the city lights. He always felt comforted by the sights the city had to offer, especially early in the morning or at night. He paced around the sidewalk a bit to help get rid of his excessive energy while Harry conversed with the driver, relishing at finally moving. Peter sighed a bit, Harry was good with words and he admired that, Peter fumbles over easily and its so embarrassing. Harry had always been a confident kid and tended to act like a carefree person, even when unsure he handles things with a sense of ease. It was jarring yet impressive to say the least.

Peter smiled; Harry always managed to somehow impress him. He wasn’t Harry Osborn for nothing, but name or no name he was a charmer. Countless time Peter find himself reeling after Harry gave him a big and bright grin so genuine it made his heart swell. Peter nearly tripped over air as he realized how that’s how he often felt around Harry, giddy and fond. He shook his head, it meant nothing, _ nothing _ .

Soon after a few minutes Harry jogged back over to him, stopping his pacing, swinging his arm around his shoulder. “Alright! The car will be here in a second, ready to have some fun?” He asked with a smile. Peter slowed down and smiled back, giving him a little nod before he turned to him. His face flushed slightly as the other reinvaded his space, which he fully welcomed. 

“Where are we even going?”

“That’s a good question, we’re doing whatever we want Pete.” He supplied. Harry leaned his body on Peter who held him up with a confused grin. Harry turned to him and chuckles at his dumbfounded expression. “I just wanted to get out of that boring gala, we can literally do anything we want now. I have the car and some funds on my spare card.” He explained, waving his hand. “So, we can go and paint the town red if we really wanted too. I do it all the time.” Peter nodded, watching as the car pulled up.

Harry pulled him along, opening the passenger door for him and before going around to the driving side. He slid into the car and closed his door just as Harry got in, they both buckled up and Harry turned the key before driving off. Peter leaned back in his chair, as Harry turned on the radio, playing the rock channel.

“So, where do you want to go?”

“I have no idea; I’d honestly be okay with just driving around for now.” Harry nodded at that and continued driving. Peter sighed with a content smile as he left the rock music fill his ears as he watched the city blur around him. Harry had turned the music low so it wouldn’t be too loud for the mutant, which Peter was incredibly thankful for. Harry seemed content with driving around the city without any real destination. Peter leaned against the window, letting his thoughts drift.

He was really happy that Harry was back from boarding school, and getting to hang out with him filled him with an emotion he couldn’t quite place. He always felt better hanging with him, he always managed to put him in a good mood. He just had always knew how to get Peter in a good mood, and it didn’t help Peter always felt so safe relaxed around him. Hanging out put him at ease, he fully trusted Harry and it was so nice to just not care. 

Peter loved Ned, bless his soul, but Jesus he can no whisper nor keep a secret. MJ wasn’t interested in his Spidey adventures unless he got hurt then she’d patch him up then scold him while force-feeding him plenty of foods to help heal. Gwen was always busy with stuff, and he was not going to stress her out with his Villain of the Week problems. He was so thankful to have them in his life, but he could never truly confide Spidey stuff to them. Harry loved listening to him rant on some crook and would often give pointers on how to take them down. He relished in finally getting the shit that happens as Spidey off his chest and have some help without being scolded every waking hour.

Peter liked the Avengers, he really does, but they unknowingly treat him a like a kid. He gets criticism on everything he does because he’s young, they don’t even think he should be fighting at all. They still haven’t caught on that he can’t be persuaded out of it and constantly at every given chance try to get him to drop being a hero. Harry, he isn’t like that, mainly cause he’s a teen too and loves representing the underdog. He always has something to say to lift his mood when a shitty villain ruins his day, or when he fucks up in front of the team.

Harry was just amazing and Peter sighed happily, his chest feeling warm and a tad fuzzy as he thought about him. Harry has been one of his closest and longest friends, right beside Ned. Harry was one of the people who knew him best and he knew Harry for who he was behind the paparazzi and media. He was a funny, caring dork who loved science and wanted his dad’s approval. Peter always was there for him and Harry was the same for him. Harry was someone who trusted undoubtedly, someone he associated with the word safe, and he made Peter smile even when he isn’t around. Even thinking of him made Peter happy in a way he couldn’t describe.

He paused before turning towards Harry, who was humming to the sung. Peter noticed how Harry’s hair was neatly swept up handsomely, he noticed how his suit was tailored to fit him snugly. He noticed his soft and lazy grin as he hummed softly to the music, he noticed how his eyes reflected the bright lights of the city, how it illuminated his facial features nicely. Peter felt his face heat up as realized why he always felt so happy being around Harry and why his chest constricted whenever he gave him a wanton smile. Why he was hyperaware of the slightest touch, which makes his heart speed up stupidly, why he’s always felt so safe around him.

Fuck.  
_ Fuck _

He looked away, face heating even more as he realized he didn’t even need to look at him to remember the color of his eyes. They always were a really nice shade of blue, he’d love to just look into them, the were so intelligent. Bright blue and so full of life, they were gorgeous and he didn’t even need to look to check. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose, his stomach twisting into knots. Peter felt his chest flutter as his stupid feelings resurfaced all these years, he cursed to himself. Harry was one of his closest and best friends, minus Ned, MJ and Gwen of course, and he felt his world tilt as he realized why he felt so happy with Harry, so comfortable and safe, like nothing mattered. He’s chest felt tight as he relished in how he could just let go with Harry, like they were the only two people in the world. 

He grumbled, his stupid crush from middle school was still alive and thriving, much to Peter’s dismay. He was really hoping it just dissipated into thin air, but of course he couldn’t get his way with his luck. Honestly, he should have saw it coming, Harry went through puberty while away and came out looking like a million bucks, and he of all people keeps complimenting Peter while he looks like a dream manifested. How the fuck do you not have feelings for someone who looks at you like you lifted the moon for him? He swallowed, his skin felt like it was being pricked by needles as fear swirled in his gut, why couldn’t his stupid crush go away? He had no idea how Harry sexually identified, too afraid to ask and cause some awkwardness. He always felt anxiety bubbly up like a fizzy soda as he fearfully imagined the worst-case scenario if he asked.

Peter thought it’d be best to just assume he was straight and try to hide these stupid feelings away in a box in his mind as it would eventually be forgotten. But of course, that didn’t happen and now Peter was questioning if he should just, stop being a coward and ask him instead of wallowing in self pity and assuming Harry was straight. He pressed his face against the cool glass trying to push these stupid feelings down.

_ It’s a good start, you absolute disaster. _

Peter closed his eyes for a minute and hummed as the sounds of the city were drowned out for once, his senses finally taking mercy on him. He moved his fingers along the door, feeling the car rumble as it drove freely into the streets of New York. Drives like these, just going around looking at things, listening to music with no real designation always relaxed Peter. He never got to enjoy them fully since it’s New York and traffic is the worst sometimes and he cannot deal with that noise. It makes Peter feel a bit sad he can’t fully take rides like these anymore, he used to love them with his parents and Ben. 

He shook his head a bit, no thinking of dead family members while hanging out. That would put him in a funk which would ruin his time to hang out. He huffed out a sigh as he looked up at the dozens of apartments uptown. His mind briefly wandered back to Harry, who was waiting for an answer. He of course wasn’t focused on a destination and was more concerned with being stupidly infatuated with him. Stupid feelings. Stupid, stupid feelings.

Peter lolled his head to side and looked over at Harry, he felt his face flush as he made eye contact with the other brunet. They both said nothing as they shared eye contact, Peter blinked, he swore he misheard Harry’s heart skipping a beat. Harry gave him a smile before turning back to the road, waiting for the light. Fuck, stop being that pretty asshole. 

“Finally come up with a destination Parker?”

“Not yet, sorry. I was just thinking of something, its uh, stupid.” He mumbled.

“What was it?” Harry glanced over at him, giving him a reassuring look. “You know you can tell me anything right?” Peter nodded, looking out the window again. He took a grounding breath, watching the blinding lights that swirled kind of beautifully together. 

“What’s your thought on, I don’t know, um, gay people?” His voice came out weaker than he meant it to be. To be fair, his stomach was hurting from the worry of getting a bad reaction out of Harry. Why did this affect him so much, it’s just some stupid little crush. Yeah, just a crush on his best friend who he’d hate to lose, no big deal. Except it’s a huge fucking deal and he feels like he’s either going to vomit or pass out. He heard Harry give a hm, he stayed quiet for a minute turning the steering wheel as he changed lanes. “If your asking on how I feel about the LGBT, I think the people are okay. The community is toxic though, which sucks as hell. Like, people keep trying to erase my sexuality which is a bummer.” He admitted. Peter definitely heard Harry’s heart speed up this time, and it made Peter’s head spin. 

Did Harry just come out to him, and was he worried he wouldn’t support him? Peter turned to him slowly, eyes filled with understanding. “Really? What’s your um, sexuality? And your right about the community.” He asked. Harry looked over at him for a minute and Peter felt bizarre seeing Harry of all people blush. He looked nervous and looked over at him, biting his lip slightly, and okay _ wow _ . His gaze carried something Peter couldn’t place before he looked back at the road, clearing his throat. “Oh, um. I’m actually pansexual, and no I am not attracted to pans.”

“I know what Pan means dingus, I’m bisexual.” Peter admitted. He could hear how hard Harry’s heart was beating and thought maybe coming out as well would reassure him. Thankfully it did, he smiled as Harry made a choking noise that turned into surprised laughter. “Hey! I’m not a dingus!” He complained, trying to stifle his laughter. “Yeah sure.” Harry leaned over and playfully shoved his shoulder, causing him to chuckle softly. Harry shook his head with a wistful smile, glancing over at Peter with fond eyes. “What made you ask?” He mused. Peter shrugged, leaning back in his seat, leaning his head side to side to the beat. “It just crossed my mind that I’ve never came out to you, and I was bit worried you weren’t going to be all that supportive.” He admitted. Harry stayed quiet until they pulled up to a red light, he turned to Peter with a somber look.

“Pete, I’d support you no matter what. Unless you’re doin’ something stupid to hurt yourself or others, but you wouldn’t harm a fly.” Peter just stared for a minute and almost lost his breath just staring at Harry who was staring right back. His stomach felt like it was fluttering and he blinked, flushing before he looked down, moving his hand to his hair. “Uh, thanks Harry. That means a lot man, sorry for misjudging you.” He heard Harry let out a faint chuckle, when he felt his hand on top of his. He tilted his head up to look at Harry, who was grinning at him. “It’s all alright Pete, you were just worried an all.” Harry moved his hand slowly to intertwine their fingers together and Peter just stared down at their hands for a second. He smiled and nodded, looking back up out the window, holding his hand back.

Good God, he is utterly fucked.

“I think I know something we can do.” Peter admitted softly, causing Harry to look over. They had fallen into a comfortable silence as Harry started driving again. He tilted his head towards him without taking his eye off the road. “Alright, where is it?” Peter broke out in to a grin, turning to him. “Let’s go to the skater rink.” Harry smiled and gave a curt nod. “Alright then, the skater rink it is then.”

They rode in silence, listening to ACDC and Led Zeppelin, holding each other’s hands. Not long they had found themselves clambering out of the expensive car, both clad in suits in front of ice-skating rink. They shuffled inside; hands still intertwined as they entered the brightly lit up establishment. Peter noticed they’re were only a handful of people around, not including the staff, which were limited. If anyone noticed Harry or their hands they didn’t make any comments about it, they both strolled over to the desk. The man behind it gave them a once over and questioning look, probably at their suits. Peter watched a little star-struck as Harry talked the man to letting him rent out the floor for an hour. The man allowed it and Harry gave him a generous tip and with a childlike grin led Peter over to the skates. They both sat on a bench and slipped on some skates together.

They managed to make it to the actual rink and started to attempt to skate at least decently. Peter made have been good at saving himself, being agile and quick reflexes and all, but that did not stop him from still stumbling every few seconds. Harry, who was only a tad bit better than watched in amusement, trying his hardest to smother his snickers for Peter’s sake. Peter felt his insides warm, even if he felt like he was freezing, he glared playfully at his friend as attempted to do at least something gracefully. Harry went off on his own, skating decently enough to not need any help, sliding around the rink with his head held high, smiling. Peter watched him for a minute with awe before he found himself doing the same. He stumbled around a bit and watched as Harry started zooming around, occasionally falling on his ass. Peter would laugh and quickly skate over to help him up, followed by being hit on the shoulder for laughing at him. Peter would just laugh harder and skate away, kind of like a deer that was just born.

“Peter, oh my god, come here before you hurt yourself.”

“Oh shit, you might uh, have to come to me.”

Peter shot his arms out, circling them in the air as he regained balance. Harry snorted and skated over, offering hid arm. Peter latched onto it, leaning slightly into him to make sure he doesn’t fall. Once he’s certain he’s not going to fall to his death he stands up straighter and looks up at Harry. He’s giving him a fond and wide smile, waiting for him to gain his footing before he started skating again, bringing Peter with him.

He stood straighter, loosing his grip on Harry’s arm and slowly skated with him, smiling back at him. “If I let go will you be okay? Or should you hold a little longer so you don’t break the sticks you call legs.”

“Wow, I can skate just fine, dick.”

“Yeah sure, Bambi.”

“Oh my god, do not. My dad calls me Bambi dude.”

“I thought he called you Bambino?”

“First, I thought you study languages at the stupid boarding school, Bambino is baby in Italian. Second, he calls me both.”

“Oh. Aw that’s so cute!”

I hit him in the arm and he laughs, while I scoff at him. He calms down to a chuckle and gives him a lopsided grin, slowly down and pulled his arm away, but he holds out his hands. Peter looks down at them confused for a minute before he moved his hands forward and hesitantly hovered them above his hands and looked back up at him questioningly. He snorts and rolls his eyes, and nods leaving his hands out, Peter takes it as a go ahead and holds them both.

Harry starts skating backwards, pulling him with him and Peter started skating with him so he won’t get dragged. Harry smiles at him and just skates backwards like its no big deal and Peter grumbles briefly before smiling back at him. The skated that for a while, at one-point Harry pulled Peter closer, both of them skating together in sync. Soon, Peter wanted to try his luck and slowly let go of Harry, he let him go and went off on his own again, leaving Peter to his fumbling.

He let himself kind of glide around and let the cold settle like a blanket over him, he shivered huffing out a puff of smoke. He knew he couldn’t stay out for long with his spider DNA and not being able to thermoregulate, but he still wanted to have some fun. He shook his body a bit and started to skate again, focusing more on himself then Harry.  
It took awhile but he eventually found his rhythm and skated with more ease and grace. Peter unboxed his memory of ballet, and used his years of practice from that and his agile-ness from the bite to skate pretty gracefully. He did sharp turns, rushed forward quickly, spun in circles easily and ended up doing pirouettes. He laughed and he let himself just relax and forget about his reasonability’s with protecting the city and school and being a junior avenger and all that stupid stuff. He felt himself smile as he continued to skate around, with the form of a ballerina. Thank god for ballet, he always felt so insecure about liking something typically ‘girly’ but it was super fun and helped with his transition into Spider-Man.

He crouched down low and spun easily and brought it back up and then skated forward before jumping and sliding against the ice smoothly. He hadn’t done anything like this in years but thanks to the bite it came so naturally. He felt giddy as he just swirled around the rink without a care, he thought about Harry and felt his smile grow bigger. He blinked and turned to Harry with a bright grin and was surprised to find him staring right at him. He had this look of awe on his face and Peter couldn’t tell if his cheeks were that red from the cold or something else. His mouth was agape and he was pushing his legs out gently so he could just drift as he watched Peter. His eyes sparkled with something and Peter momentarily lost his breath looking into them, instead he tripped over his own feet.

He flailed his arms to balance himself out as he stumbled forward, trying to stop himself as he contorted his body backwards. When he leaned back to far and started to tip back, he felt a strong grip on his wrist and he was yanked gently upright and crashed right into Harry’s chest. His arms snapped around him, his hands flying up to grip onto his arms to keep them both upright and not tumbling into the ground. Harry did the same, his arms clasping around his waist and they both just fumbled before they were both free from falling. They stood straighter and turned to each other, both a bit frazzled from what they just prevented. 

Peter could feel the warmth of Harry’s breath on his face, as he finally realized just how close they were. Not only could he feel his breath, but he could see how red his face had gotten from the cold, he could feel Harry’s chest rise and fall against his, he could hear just how hard his heart was beating. He swallowed harshly as he felt his own heart start beating harder, he could feel his face growing hotter. His stomach twisted as his breath caught again as Harry grip tightened and he remained eye contact. He stared back, finding himself lost in his eyes once again, why were they so fucking pretty? “Heeey..?” He tried weakly. Harry blinked, and moved one of his hands from his arm and moves to brush some hair from Peter’s face. “Hey?” Harry echoed back, almost silently.

Peter’s eyes trailed his hand as it moved, and his heart stuttered when he brushed his hair and moved to cup his cheek. He automatically leaned into his hand from how warm it was and stiffened, he blinked and looked at Harry. Harry didn’t seem to mind, he just gave him a soft smile, which Peter returned with a shy one. Harry’s warmth was addicting and Peter wanted to cling to it, curse his need for hugs. They continued to hold onto each other and stare each other, something unsaid was happening between them and neither one of them wanted to let go. Something in Harry’s gaze changed, and he opened his mouth to say something, but before he could he shifted without thinking causing him to fall over, bringing Peter with him.

Peter felt his stomach drop as his vision swirled as he was yanked forward and slammed on top of Harry and rolled over with a groan. Harry had tried over his own feet and instinctively grabbed onto Peter and brought him down with him to the floor. Harry wheezed as the air left his lungs from falling hard on the floor with another teen falling on top of him. Sure, Peter didn’t weigh much since the bite changed his bone structure, but he’s a person that fell at full force. Once the air returned to his lungs, Peter found himself laughing. Harry was giving this halfhearted breathy chuckle as they laid on the ice. Peter turned to Harry who was looking at him with this pretty grin. Yeah, Peter concluded, his face must’ve been so red because of the cold. He let himself catch his breath and just lay there staring at Harry, who stared back. It only lasted for two minutes before Peter was full on shivering and had to stand, he pulled Harry to his feet. He winced at how shaky his hands were, Harry looked worried but he shrugged it off with a smile.

“Sorry to cut this short, but I can’t thermoregulate and I am _ freezing! _ “Peter stated, rubbing his hands together to try to warm up, even if his efforts were in vain. Harry nodded in understanding and they skated to the gate. As they struggled to get out the rink and to the bench, he noticed a few lingering stares and felt a little hot at his collar. They quickly took off their skates and returned them and put on their shoes before taking off to the car. Once they both back in the car and buckled up, with Harry turning on the seat warmers and heater, he turned to him. “That was fun, what now?”

“The nights still young. You hungry?” He asked with a grin. Peter nodded he was always hungry, plus he didn’t eat anything at the gala. Harry gave him a smirk and turned the key and drove off, Peter tried to pretend his smirk did nothing to him. “Okay, lets head to my penthouse so we can properly feed you.” He suggested and Peter smiled at that but rolled his eyes. “I get properly fed Harry.” Harry just gave him a blank, unimpressed look. “Enough for a mutant.” Peter squinted and crossed his arms. “Do you even know how much I need to eat?”

“I know you don’t eat as much as you need too.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, and I do!”

Harry squinted at him, his lips quirking up slightly. “Tell me then, how many meals have you had today.” So what Peter had to pause and think about it, that meant nothing. Peter sighed to himself, glaring playfully at him as he grumbled. “I think I had two today.” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed and he pressed his mouth into a thin line. “That’s not good in the slightest, you’re a sixteen-year-old who has to eat the same amount as three grown men Pete.” He chided and Peter sighed, laying a hand on the other’s shoulder. 

“I know, it’s just been hard adjusting that. I just keep forgetting, sorry for worrying you.” Harry glanced over at him and sighed, giving a slight smile. “it’s okay as long as you make an effort to take better care of yourself, okay?” Peter nodded, giving him a wide smile. Harry gave one back, chuckling to himself as he focused on driving.

Peter noticed Harry had taken a turn that wasn’t in the direction of Oscorp and turned to his friend with a raised eye brow. “Hey, I thought we was heading to the tower?” He questioned. Harry broke out a grin and put a dramatic hand over his heart. “Aw, you know the route by heart Pete? I’m flattered!” He batted his eyelashes and he scoffed in response. Harry moved his hand back to the steering wheel, snickering to himself. “Don’t worry, we’re just heading to the store first.” He explained with a shrug, as if it was simple. It was simple, but it gave Peter whiplash as he craned his neck to the side to peer at the other teen. “Wait what?”

Harry snorted, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of something on the radio Peter didn’t know the name of. “I’m getting us snacks idiot, we normally watch movies when you come over. We ran out so we goin’ get some more.” He explained in more detail. Peter nodded but smacked Harry’s shoulder earing a yelp. “I am no idiot, dingus.” “Parker, you may be a genius, but you are a dumbass.” Harry gave him a serious face, but Peter could see his lips quirking up slightly. Peter sighed, shaking his head as he held his hands up in mock surrender. “Okay, you got me there, Osborn.” Harry laughed at that and looked ahead of him. Peter looked down at his pocket and fished out his phone when he felt the telltale buzz of someone messaging him. He swiped in his code and realized it was from Harley.

Harls: oh my god peter  
Harls: you’re an idiot  
Harls: im honestly proud, ngl..  
Harls: bro answer your fucking phone  
Harls: I think dad’s having a heart attack or at least going into cardiac arrest… or is that the same thing-  
Harls: doesn’t matter, he’s so frazzled where the hell did you go??  
Harls: I stg if your ignoring me, mutant or not I will kick your ass.

Peter stiffened as he read through his messages, cursing himself for not answering sooner. He glanced at Harry who wasn’t looking and quickly responded.

Pete: oh shit  
Pete: I wasn’t ignoring you I forgot to answer  
Harls: of course you did  
Pete: sorry, tell dad I left with harry and ill be home at like,, what time is it-  
Harls: 10 pm  
Pete: Ill be home around 11;30 or 12 at the most  
Harls: smh  
Harls: you’re a bi dumbass you know that right?  
Pete: you are not wrong, but why mention it?  
Harls: snuck off from the gala to hang with Osborn Jr? hm

Peter felt his face burn as he rolled his eyes, glaring at his phone. Of course, Harley noticed, it’s a miracle their dad didn’t know. Or maybe he already did, and Peter was absolutely fucked. Peter sighed and picked his phone back up and continued texting.

Pete: shut up, its not like that  
Harls: oh? He’s been back for three weeks and in the time you have not stopped talking about him  
Pete: Im just glad he’s back! I haven’t seen him in 4/5 years man  
Harls: okay fine, cya when you get back  
Harls: oh and dad’s not happy :)  
Pete: of course, thanks,  
Harls: I can hear the sarcasm  
Pete: good

Peter pocketed his phone and looked up just in time to see Harry pulling up into a CVS. He parked the car and climbed with Peter at his tail and they walked into the mainly empty store. Peter looked around and tilted his head. “Are we in the Upside Down? Both places we’ve been two tonight have been sparsely populated and sure its late but it’s New York for Christ sake.” Harry shrugged and grabbed a shopping cart and Peter watched the cart as Harry pushed it by. “If were in the Upside Down, who’s the Demogorgon?”

Peter jogged to where he was and silently held up his hand, Harry got the gesture and stopped the cart in confusion. Harry proceeded to lose his shit when he saw Peter climb into cart and sit down in it. He pointed forward and lolled his head back, looking up at Harry with a lopsided grin. “Sorry, I’m legally five.” Peter face shifted for a minute as he thought about it. “Uh, well the Demogorgon is described as a demon prince of another realm, neither of us are prince’s Harry.” Harry started pushing Peter around in the cart, grabbing tons of useless snacks and ingredients.

“Well, according to Twitter and Morgan you’re a princess, which is pretty close.” He suggested and a laugh bubbled in his chest as he remembered the dare. “Good point, but I’m not a demon.” He pointed out, scooping all the groceries on top of him, so he had a mountain of snacks on his chest. Harry hummed in agreement, looking down the aisle they had entered and Peter let his head hang as he stared up at him.  
“Good point, your more of an angel.” He commented offhandedly. He continued pushing the cart while Peter had a heart attack. Harry seemed to be planning something, hence why the mastermind broke into a smirk as he left the cart to grab some cans from the frozen section. Peter watched in confusion as Harry returned with his arms filled up with cans of whipped cream and ice cream and that magic chocolate stuff.

Peter’s eyes widened as Harry just straight up ripped the sealing plastic off, then took the cap off. He watched as he shook it up and threw his head back and fill his mouth with the dairy. He stopped and closed his mouth and grinned at Peter, choking as some of it slipped out. Peter blinked as he laughed, swallowing it all walking over, shaking the can some more. “Pete, bud, you look like a deer caught in headlights. It’s kind of cute.”

Peter absolutely did not care when Harry called him cute, and he definitely did not turn red at the compliment, you have no proof. He pointed to the can, and Harry looked at it and then back at Peter and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Don’t worry, I’m going to pay! I am not _ that _ much of a bad influence.” He teased, walking over to front of the cart. Peter had to twist his neck to an odd angle to look at him, not that he minded with his flexibility. Harry draped his arms over the rail and crossed them and leaned down with a smug smirk. Peter hated how much that affected him, his confidence was totally not hot.

“You’re not a bad influence…”

“You ditched the gala, didn’t you?”

“I wanted to hang out with you.” Harry’s eyes shone when he said that, and his smirk morphed into a softer genuine smile. “Aw, thanks Pete.” Peter waved his hand and turned back forward and leaned his head back and rested them on his arms. Harry looked at him and smiled, Peter smiled back, though he squinted when he saw Harry get this mischievous look. Harry leaned up a bit and took off the open unpaid for can of whipped can and shook it. Peter watched and choked when Harry not only poured some in his mouth, but poured some on his face.

“You did _ not _ just do that.” 

“Your mouth was closed.”

“So, you sprayed me in the face?”

“That sounds wrong out of context.”

“I will get out this cart and kick your ass.”

Harry just smirked and shook the can up again and gave him knowing look, Peter rolled his eyes and nodded. Peter opened his mouth as Harry pressed the nozzle, filling his mouth up for him. Peter found himself laughing at the ridiculousness of this situation, and almost choked on the dairy in the process cause he’s smart. Harry gave him a startled, choked laugh as he shot up forward and coughed up the stuff. Once he could properly breathe again, he cackled madly at how stupid it would be if he died chocking on whipped cream. It’s not even a solid, that’d but the most stupid and silly way to die.

Harry was doubled over, kneeling near the cart, laughing hard. The can was clutched in his hand tightly, while his other hand was tightly clutching his side. He finally stood up with tears streaming down his face as he held onto the cart side, giggling. He wiped some of his tears away, patting his arm. “You are so dumb, I fucking love you Pete.”  
Peter’s breath caught as those words settled in the air. He probably didn’t mean it in the way Peter was hoping but that didn’t stop his heart from doing back flips in his rib cage and it didn’t help the warmth that spread In his stomach at the words. He gave a breathy chuckle and a toothy grin, he ducked his head bashfully when Harry looked back up. Peter’s face felt so warm and he had a stupid smile stuck on his face and he knew Harry would tease him for it and then it would get worse!

Peter also ducked his head because Harry looked way to good for his own good, Peter thinks he should be illegal. Strands of his hair were slipping from his gel and they hung low on Harry’s face and Peter wanted to reach over and move them out the way. He had the biggest grin ever and it looked so cute to see on painted on Harry’s face. His cheeks were dusted pink from laughing so hard and Peter wanted to wipe away his tear tracks. He moved his hands to cup his own face to hide from the pretty teen in front of him

It didn’t work obviously because the ground didn’t open and swallow him so now, he’s just sitting in a shopping cart, surrounded by snacks and hiding his face in his hands. He shook his head, only to stop when he felt a hand card through his hair, he raised his head and removed one of his hands to see Harry with a soft faint smile as he ran a hand through his hair. Harry turned to him and gave him a bright grin, ruffling his hair and it caused Peter to laugh. “My hair! What gives!” He laughed as Harry ruffled his hair up with both hands with a manic grin. 

“It looks better when its disheveled! And your hair is so soft, what the hell is your secret Parker?”

“Why should I let you know Osborn?”

Harry squinted at him, he ruffled his hair again causing him to yelp, causing Harry to laugh. Harry finally put the cap back on the can of whipped cream and placed it into the cart. He moved back to the front and continued pushing Peter around, while leaned back, chuckling to himself. 

They finally got enough snacks and sweets and pushed it all up to the front. Harry draped over the railing, resting his head on top of Peter’s. “You know, we could just steal this stuff and book it, we both have kick-ass lawyer.” Peter did have to agree, Matt was a kick-ass lawyer, but he sputtered and hit Harry's arm making said teen whine.

“Harry, no. That’s illegal and I will not get arrested for your dumb ass.”

“Aw, so we aren’t ride or die’s?”

“Oh, no we totally are. But really, going to jail for stealing when you’re, I don’t know, a fucking billionaire?”

“Who cares about money, babe. The government is a scam and you know it.”

Peter blinked owlishly at him. “That is not at all what we were talking about, but you are not wrong.” Peter tried to ignore how good it felt to hear Harry call him babe, he really did. Harry rolled his head off Peter’s and hung it next to his instead, nuzzling his cheek. “it’s still relevant, money is an object made by the government and it controls everything we can and cannot do, but it has no real value.” Peter leaned into Harry, humming in thought as he bounced his leg against the cart. “You got a point, this mindset has kind of fucked us over as people, whom the government want to control.” Harry nodded vigorously, throwing his hands up.

“See, you get it!” Peter sighed, looking up at the tile ceiling. “like what if money didn’t exist or um, it wasn’t so dependent, and everything was cheaper. I like to think people would get over their greed and help out those lessors than them. You know? I don’t know it’s weird.” Peter admitted, lazily glancing at Harry. Harry was giving him this strange disgruntled look before he shook his head with a sad smile.

“I love the way you look at things, your optimism is refreshing. I hope you keep that man.” Peter blinked up at him, opening his mouth to say something but the cashier shouted for their attention and he almost had a heart attack. Harry wordlessly pushed him and the cart up to the counter, he quickly paid and thanked the lady. Soon Peter was being pushed into the parking lot and had to clamber out the cart and load their loot into the car. Once they were done Harry ran to put the cart back and they hopped in and started the drive back. 

“We just went to a CVS at 10:30 at night.”

“Yeah, and?”

“Everyone knows crazy shit happens at night when you enter convenience stores. They are alternative dimensions.”

“Harry, I love you with all my heart, but what in the ever-loving fuck man?” Harry just laughed and focused on the rode.

The rest of the drive was pretty tame after that and soon they had rolled up to Oscorp tower. Peter looked out the window as the pulled into the parking garage. He felt nostalgic as they got out the car and for the first time in years, he stepped foot back in the building. Harry gotten someone grab the items from their CVS raid while the duo walked inside. Peter blushed when he felt Harry silently take his hand, he turned to him only to find him focused in walking. Peter didn’t comment on it and let him be led into the private elevator. Hearing the AI made him feel better and he smiled as the rode up to the penthouse floor. 

They left the elevator and another wave of nostalgia hit him as he took in the familiar sight. His heart felt heavy as he remembered them playing video games or with action figures in the grand open living room, or when they’d have countless sleepovers that Ned sometimes joined. He sighed taking it all once again and smiled, turning to Harry. “So, did you learn to cook while at boarding school or do I have to cook for us?” Harry glared at him with no heat and gave him a soft smirk. “Neither, I’m ordering us a lot of food. No one questions when I order large or weird orders.” He explained easily.

Peter nodded and walked over to the couch and flopped on top of it, draping his body across it, stretching sightly. “What do you want?” “Chinese or something Italian.” Harry nodded and pulled out his phone, placing an order. Once he was done, he shoved Peter’s legs off the couch and sat down, only for Peter to drape them over his lap. Harry made no move to push him off and instead pulled him closer. “What should we watch.”

“Anything but horror.” Harry nodded and turned on the TV so he could start browsing for movies. They ended up choosing a dog’s purpose. They were about twenty minutes into the movie when they got their food, they paid for it and thanked the worker and went back to their movie. They curled up together over a thin blanket, eating in the dark and watching the movie. If Peter was crying towards the end, Harry didn’t say anything as he wiped his own un-shed tears away.

Soon they were done eating, Peter taking more time, popped in another movie and shuffled closer and shifted to get more comfortable. They started watching Princess and the Frog, Peter got during the mincing mushrooms part and went into the kitchen.

“Yo Harry, want some dessert?”

“Hell yeah, we got cake and ice cream in the fridge man!” He shouted back, Peter nodded to himself and went to the fridge. He grabbed the handle and opened it up, searching the contents for the cake. He found it quickly set it on the counter, and closed the door with his hip, leaning down to open the freezer. “Uh, what flavor?” He gazed the at the flavors of multiple ice cream cartons. “Either coffee or vanilla!” He grabbed the carton and set on the counter next to the cake and opened a cabinet and retrieved two plates. He set them down and cut two slices of caves carefully and scooped two balls of ice cream and set them on top of the cakes. He nodded and then put the cake back and the ice cream, then he picked up the plates, putting forks and knifes on them, sticking to them and returned to the couch.

Harry was lazily sprawled over the couch as he came back but he quickly straightened and sat up, eyes lighting up when he saw the sweets. He made grabby hands at him and Peter rolled his eyes, sitting down and handing his plate over. Harry smiled and thanked him with a side hug and dug in, Peter leaned into it and brushed it off.

“This movie is deeply underrated.” Harry said with a mouthful, earing a disgusted look. 

“Close your mouth you heathen.”

“Make m- “Peter quickly shushed him up with a gentle kick. He glared and being the mature young adult, he is, flung a piece of cake at him. Peter stared at the offending sweet for a second before looking back up with an unimpressed look. “Harry, we got to keep this place clean, you heathen.” He just smiled, chocolate stuck in his teeth. Peter recoiled in disgust and smacked him on the shoulder causing him to cackle. 

“I stand by my earlier statement.”

“I didn’t disagree with you.”

“You didn’t agree either.” Harry pointed his fork at him. “How do you feel about it?” Peter hummed. “It’s a good movie, one of the first Disney princesses to be racial diverse and have the plot revolve around it.” He paused. “Or did Mulan come out first?” Harry snorted, rolling his eyes with a smile. “I have no clue, but good effort.”

“Mulan is a cop out.”

Harry turned to him in confusion. “How exactly?” Peter leaned back, setting his plate on the table, finishing way faster than Harry. He shrugged and draped himself on the armrest, staring up at the ceiling. “I got into a debate with Sam about Disney movies, and his opinion on Mulan spiritual changed me.” Harry nudged his knee, shoving a forkful into his mouth before he said. “That doesn’t answer my question.” Peter kicked his arm off gently. 

“Sam explained how the movie is about a girl who dresses as a man to protect her father since at the time, women weren’t allowed to fight, which is bogus. Sam thinks that Mulan could have totally just wanted to be a man and wanted to prove himself as Ping and whatnot. Which brings up a topic on Mulan being transgender but the time period and race around her wouldn’t get it and she would get shunned. I liked his theory on it, I don’t know it’s like 12:57 man and I pulled an all-nighter the previous day.”

“1. That’s a good theory, it could fit with the plot too, tell Sam I like it. 2. Jesus Christ Pete take better care of yourself you hooligan!” Peter lifted his head to squint at him. “Hooligan? Did you just call me a hooligan? Next you’ll call me a damn youngster.” He teased, ducking as Harry leaned over to whack him, chuckling. “Bitch you called me a heathen.”

“Heathen isn’t the same as hooligan.”

Harry gave him a pointed unimpressed look, which Peter just returned with a bright grin. Harry eventually let up and smiled back and set his plate on the coffee table. He gestured he sit up and Peter complied, and he pulled him into a hug. He leaned his head on top of his and sighed and Peter leaned into the hug, allowing him too. “Did you have fun tonight?” He inquired softly, voice barely above a whisper. Peter heard it clearly thanks to his super hearing, he hummed and set his hand on his knee.

“Yeah, were you worried I didn’t?” He peered up at him. Harry was absently running his fingers in his hair and was drawing circles with his finger. He hummed contemplatively and shrugged, looking at his hair, avoiding his eyes. “Maybe, I wanted you to have fun.” He mumbled, shrugging softly. He reached up and took one of Harry’s hand, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Well, don’t worry, you succeed. I had a great night and I wanted to thank you since I was so bored at that gala.” Peter beamed a little at how his words made Harry smile. He looked at him in the eyes and they shone brightly with the lighting, Peter thought he heard his heart beat skip a little, must’ve been a fluke. “I’m glad. I like seeing you happy man.” Harry suddenly leaned back, sitting down right next to Peter. He didn’t let go of his hand and leaned into his side, looking a little nervous.

“Not going to lie, I really missed your smile at boarding school.” Harry admitted softly.

Peter blinked slowly, his brain running a quick test to make sure he heard him right. Yep, looking at Harry’s nervous demeanor quickly proved him right, he had definitely heard him. Peter was sure his face was an ungodly shade of red, but he could care less because, wow. Harry cared that much? That made him feel really giddy and he could lie and fail like a fool.

“Really?” His voice was wary.

Harry glanced nervously in his direction, squeezing his hand. “Yeah.” Peter squeezed it back, leaning back into him. Harry wasn’t always good with his emotions, his dad never showed him it often, so he just floundered sometimes. Peter knew about this and didn’t push, just became extra patient during emotional issues. “Well, I’m also going to be honest with you as well. I missed you a lot since you’ve gone.” Peter bit his lip and turned away.

“I thought about you a lot man, I got so excited when you got back.” He admitted.

Peter felt his stomach twist into knots as he became more honest on how he felt. He was edging on pretty rocky territory, they rarely talked on how each other were doing during the 4-5-year gap they had. They hadn’t been able to talk since when Harry left since his phone was promptly destroyed beyond repaired during a bad game of basket ball that turned into an odd story. And Peter thought he had too much work to text or had just gotten new friends and forgotten him, so he was pleasantly surprised when he was genuinely happy to see him.

When they had reunited it had been two days after Harry gotten back and he had caught Peter in a café while being undercover from the press. He was wearing a worn-down hoodie with the hood up and a baseball cap and large sunglasses, he had a stupid scarf on too. At first Peter didn’t recognize him with his silly getup and since he had changed quite a bit as well, but when he did, he lit up like a Christmas tree and practically got tackled when they hugged. The had spent the rest of the day practically glued to each other’s sides and shared stories and swapped numbers.

Peter smiled at the memory, nodding to himself. “Seeing you again made me really happy. We hadn’t talked since 7th grade.” He admitted and turned back and paused, Harry had been staring at him absently and they made eye contact. His mouth was open to continue but he let the words die on his tongue as he closed it and stared into the other teen’s eyes. He unfortunately noticed how close the two were and stayed still, he wasn’t going to lie, Harry was really warm. Harry shoulder was pressed up against his and their knees were touching, their hands were intertwined together on their knees. They were sitting right next to each other and Peter could physically feel Harry’s breath on his cheek.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you always make me happy.”

Harry’s eyes light up slightly, and a smile twitches on his lips. 

“That means a lot, thanks Peter.”

Peter felt his heart speed up, he knows for a fact that he didn’t imagine the way Harry glanced at his lips. Harry eyes glance down then back up at Peter’s and it’s like he wants to, no he’s definitely not thinking that. Peter looks right back, face growing a bit hot and he felt his skin crawl. Jesus Christ it was not this hard to breathe a couple seconds ago, was Harry that close before. Peter blinks, oh wow he’s definitely closer now. Harry had turned his body so it was now facing Peter and his face was a tad closer, enough to make Peter hyper-aware of their position

Harry’s breath felt warm as it ghosted against his lips and his eyes were locked onto his. His gaze was soft and Peter could hear his heartbeat speed up. Holy shit, oh fuck, the signals are right there. Peter should take it; Harry seems pretty interested! He’s cut out of his thoughts when Harry moves his other hand to cup his face, and run his thumb of his cheek.

_ If that isn’t an invitation to kiss, I don’t know what is. Dipshit this is probably the only chance you’ll get, ** take it! ** _

Peter looks down at his hand and looks back at Harry who looks like he’s thinking hard on something. Peter holds his breath and nods only slightly and looks Harry dead in the eye and he gets the hint. Peter starts thumping in his chest loudly, Harry is closing the space between then and-

** “BACK IN BLACK, I HIT THE SACK, I’VE BEEN TOO LON-“ **

They both jump back staring at each other before Peter turns to his phone which is blasting ACDC. He turns red as a tomato and hurries to fish it out of his pocket. He unlocks and low and behold his _ dad _ is calling him. He looks back at Harry who’s blushing hard while his hand is covering his mouth, his staring wide eyed at Peter. He grimaces and rubs the back of his neck, looking away to the side.

“I, uh sorry, it’s my dad.”

“Oh.”

Peter swallows hard and swipes the accept button across the screen and presses it to his ear. “Hello?” He croaks awkwardly. It wasn’t like he was caught in the act or anything, but Peter felt like he had just gotten caught.

“Peter, what the fuck. Harley said you’d be home by 11 or early 12 at least!”

Peter winced at how worried he sounded. “Oh shit, I am so sorry dad! The time slipped my mind, I’m sorry.” 

He heard him sigh. “It’s fine Pete, just come home right now please?”

“Of course, again I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I know. See you soon Bambino.”

“See you soon. Love you.”

“Love you too. Oh, and we are definitely talking about this when you get home.”

He hung up before Peter could protest and he groaned. He put his phone away and blinks before begrudgingly looking over at Harry. He’s looking down at his shoes, his arms are crossed and he’s rubbing his arm nervously, he’s still blushing. Peter sighs and clears his throat slightly and Harry glances over to him.

“I am, so sorry but I have to go home.”

“That’s fine, I can, um, drive you home?”

Peter nods and they sit there for a minute before they both get up and walk out. They hop into the elevator and stand in awkward silence, looking away from each other. They make it to the garage and get into a car and buckle up. They start driving in silence, Harry is looking straight ahead and Peter is looking down at his hands in mortification. The drive is long and they don’t speak a single word to each word and each passing minute fills Peter with more and more dread. 

Soon the hill the compound rests on comes into view and Peter shifts in his seat, feeling anxious and glad to finally be home. They drive a bit up the hill before Harry pulls over on the side and Peter looks over in confusion. Harry is still staring ahead and he looks incredibly nervous,  
“Uh, Harry? My house it up the hill. Unless you want me to walk up the rest of the way which is fine! I get it um that was probably weird what happened back at the tow-“

Before he gets another word out, Harry suddenly turns to him and places his hands on his shoulder and brings him close and kisses him. Well, attempts too, it’s a bit messed up with an awkward angle and Harry’s nose is bumping his harshly. Peter hardly minds and is more focused on _ holy fuck he’s actually kissing him! _ Before he can fully do anything about it, Harry pulls back quickly and looks worried, his eyebrow furrows and he frowns.

“Holy shit! I am so sorry! I just shoved that on you, oh my god you probably don’t even feel the same!” Is he serious? He’s joking, he has to be. Peter takes a deep breath because Harry literally looks like he’s on the verge on a panic attack. Peter gathers all of his non-existent courage and unbuckles his seat belt and leans over and grabs the front of Harry’s suit. Harry looks down at his hands and looks up at him confused and worried.

“Harry. You, actual idiot, shut up.” He tenses for a minute but Peter quickly kisses him to reassure him. This one was executed better and there noses are only bumping against each other slightly, and the angle is better. Harry pauses and if Harry hadn’t just kissed him prior before he would have backed out instantly. Thankfully, he stuck it out and soon Harry kissed him back and _ wow! _ Sure it’s not how’s he imagines it’d go but honestly this honestly seems a tad better. Their first kiss was nothing special yet honestly, he preferred it be more trial and error.

He leans back and looks over at Harry whose eyes are wide and his mouth is agape. Peter gulps a bit, feeling the silence very disheartening. Harry quickly recovers and gasps, moving his hands to hold on to his shoulders. “Why did you do that?”

“I second my earlier statement, you’re a fucking idiot.”

“Hey! I’m confused and really surprised and having the best yet scariest time in my life.”

“Yeah, but I thought the fact that I like you was obvious.”

“No! If I had known I would’ve done this sooner.” He gestures between them with a smile, with something shining in his eyes.

“Wait wha-“

Harry pulls him closer and kisses him again with the better grace again. Peter startles but complies and kisses him back, feeling a smile form on his face. He relaxes and moves his hands to his shoulders instead of the front of his suit. He pulls back a bit slower than last time and smiles brightly at Peter, who smiles back. 

“I’ve wanted to do that since I got back, so bad.”

“Honestly I’m in the same boat.”

Peter moves back to his seat, grinning at Harry who’s giving him a lovestruck grin. “How long have you’ve liked me?” Peter asked softly, grinning sideways at him. Harry sighs, leaning against the door, body turned to him. “Uh, I’d say around the time I left? I realized why I missed you way more than I missed Ned and when I got back my feelings never really went away.” Peter looks at him shook and playfully and very gently shoves his shoulder. Harry looks at him with mock hurt and opens his mouth in confusion.

“No fucking way.”

“Ow! What?”

“I’ve liked you since the end of fifth grade and pined for two years only for you to realize you liked me after you left?”

Harry looks at him in surprise and starts laughing and Peter shortly joins him. They calm down and lean back in their seats, grinning stupidly at each other. “My god we are so dumb.” Peter nods and slowly reaches out for his hand which Harry gladly hands over. They sit there, hand-in-hand, musing over the fact they’ve been in the same boat for years.

“This is so fun but your dad will send a suit to my penthouse and trash it if I don’t take you home right now, and frankly I don’t want to die after confessing to you. Can I kiss you one last time before I take you home, sir?” He jokes and Peter laughs, shoving him again.

“Why, of course sir.”

Harry snorts and cups his face and brings him for a soft kiss and that honestly was one of the best one’s they’ve had. It’s sweet and chaste and it sparks a bubbly joyful feeling and honestly, he feels like he’s on air. Peter smiles and holds his wrists and kisses him back, feeling warmth and happiness bubbles in his gut. This literally was one of the best nights of his life, not even his dad could ruin it. Except he totally could, by calling him again right at this exact moment. He sighs and pulls back, giving him an apologetic smile and answers.

“Yes?”

“Where are you, Pete?”

“I’m on the hill up to the compound, I will literally be there in two minutes.”

“Oh, see you soon then.”

“Yeah, bye dad.”

“Bye kid.”

He hangs up and gives Harry a knowing look. “if you don’t want that suit of armor comes down on the both of us, we best get movin’” Harry sighs and nods, buckling up and takes off once Peter gets buckled up. They make it up the hill and they’re still holding the hands; they have identical loopy grins and the silence is no longer uncomfortable. Soon they get to the gates and Peter hands his card over to him and Harry shoved it to the scanner. They get let in and drive up to the front, thankfully his dad isn’t waiting by the door but he knew once he walked into those doors he’s screwed.

He sighs and turns to Harry squeezing his hand and Harry gives him a smile. “We should totally hang out tomorrow, or later on today, I mean.” He suggests and Peter nods vigorously to him, smiling brightly. “I’d love that.” Peter turns to the camera he knows stares at the driveway and pulls out his emergency webs and shoots it, blocking its view.

“Why did you?”

“I don’t want my dad see me kiss you goodbye…”

Peter rubs his hands together, blushing bashfully a bit before he leans over and gives Harry one last time kiss. Harry melts and leans into the kiss, returning it heartedly and smiles. It only lasts a few seconds before Peter has to climb out the car and smile dorkily at him.

“Your mission was successful.”

He tilted his head. “What mission?”

“You cured my boredom. I had so much fun.”

This causes Harry to grin. “Thank god, I was really hoping I did.”

“Mission Successful.”

“Thank you Spidey, don’t forget to clean up the camera.”

“Yeah, yeah, see you soon?”

He smiles, nodding. “See you soon Peter.” He waves to him as he watches Harry drive out the gate and into the night as he journeys back home. He stands there for a minute, letting the night sink in and sighs with a big smile. His face is red and warm and he’s smiling super wide and he feels giddy and Jesus he is whipped. He shakes his head and turns to the wall and walks up it and pours some of the dissolver on the webs and climbs back down. He cleans up his appearance and takes a steadying breath, time to face the music and enter my doom.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a very long time to write, longer than I liked. Still, it was fun to do and the whipped cream scene was so hard to write without it sounding sexual, damn you whipped cream. I also don't know if I should add this to the IronDad series.
> 
> If you see any mistakes or want to drop some criticism I'm all ears to hear.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading.


End file.
